Noah and Carsyn
by seximadi
Summary: NOT ANOTHER CINDERELLA STORY just wanted this to get out there  Carsyn left California to got to Texas right after her dad died.She was going to Galveston College to dance.Carsyn meets her roommate, Noah.Noah and Carsyn fall head over heels for each other
1. Chapter 1

Carsyn

I drove into the large parking lot of Galveston College, glad to be getting there. As I searched for the dorm I'd be staying at, I noticed the large white buildings and the kids dressed in red, white, and blue. I finally found my dorm, number 583. I parked my white Lexus a few ways away as I popped the trunk of the SUV.

I got out two of my white leather bags and headed inside. I knocked and heard a male voice say come in. I walked in and placed my bags on the floor. As I looked up, a knot formed in my throat. "He is gorgeous" I thought.

"Hello, I am Noah." He said it in a luscious voice. I was already attracted to him.

"Hi." I said in a shy tone. "My name is Carsyn." His hand brushed through his brown shaggy hair.

"I guess you are my new roommate." He didn't seem as excited as I was. We stared at each other in silence for a few seconds, long enough to see his precious blue eyes. They almost matched my eyes. I twirled my finger through my long, beach wavy blond hair. Finally another knock broke the silence. I answered the door. It was another girl. I greeted her warmly and then went to search the house.

I could hear Noah talking to Emma, my roommate. I looked into the first bedroom to find Noah's bags piled onto one bed. A blue bed in that room was open. I decided to go to the other bedroom. I quickly turned the corner to find a nice, calm green and brown room. I placed my bags on one of the beds. I emerged back into the sitting room to find only Emma. "I saved you an extra bed in the second bedroom, unless you'd rather room with Noah."

"It would be totally awkward to room with Noah. He is like a brother to me. I have known him since grade school." Emma replied.

Emma went to put her things away as Noah came out of the bathroom. "What are you majoring in?" Noah questioned.

"Dancing. It is my passion." I said with no stumble. "And you."

"Music." He didn't seem sure. "Well, I'm actually here for football. After college I'll own my parents music company, Sparks."

"What position do you play?" I questioned.

Emma came back into the room just in time to interrupt him. "Quarterback." Emma laughed. "Every girls dream." I wondered if Emma knew I liked him.

"Carsyn, why don't I take you out to super." Noah stated as if he knew I'd say yes.

"That would be lovely." I announced. Looking up at Noah and smiling, I saw the clock. "I'm sorry I'll be back. I'm going to be late for my first day of class.

"Let me drop you off." I was happy Noah would go out of his way for me.

We aborted Noah's new Ferrari. "Wow. I thought my parents spoiled me."

Noah laughed "I guess it helps when your parents own a worldwide music company." I loved the way Noah laughed.

Sadly we were at the studio. "I guess were here." I said sadly.

"Your class ends at four, right" Noah questioned

"Yeah."

"I'll pick you up then." I was happy Noah wanted to be with me. I liked being with him.

I walked out of class with a drop of sweat falling from my face. Noah was leaning against his red car. I walked up to him. "Hey Carsyn! I've planned a great night for us!" Noah seemed very excited for our date tonight. "Let's go home and get dressed up."

"Alright." I was a little scared since I just met Noah, but I was really into him.

I galloped to my room. Emma was looking at many fashion magazines. "You seem into fashion! What should I wear tonight?"

"Actually, fashion is my major." Emma exclaimed. I yanked out a few of my dressed. Finally, Emma yelled "Stop!" I had a short, elegant, white dress in my hand. I went to get a shower and changed as she searched for shoes. I could feel a connection in between Emma and I, kind of like sisters.

I finally made it back to my room to find only shoes and a note on my bed. I put on the white heels and read the note.

_Carsyn,_

_I hardly know you, _

_but I feel a connection in between us._

_Please join me for a lovely evening._

_Follow the rose petals._

_Love,_

_Noah_

I finally knew that Noah felt the same way I did. The pink rose petals finally came to an end. I looked up to find Noah leaning against the wall in his room waiting for me. He stood up astonished. He looked up and down my petite curves, making me feel a bit uncomfortable. "Are we ready to go?" He finally asked.

"Yeah." He walked in front of me grabbing my hand, like I didn't know where to go. We walked out of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Noah

I let go of Carsyn's hand opening her door. I walked around the car to get in. The engine roared as I pulled out. "Carsyn, do you want to know something?"

"I guess" Carsyn exclaimed in a scared tone.

"When I first saw you, I didn't know what to say." I could see Carsyn lighten up as I spoke. "I really like you and want to get to know you better."

"Really? I feel the same way." Carsyn said in a sweet voice.

"Tonight I was supposed to have dinner just me and my parents, but I think they'll love you." Carsyn got scared as I told her that.

"We are going to have dinner with your parents?" I could feel Carsyn getting scared. We got stopped at a red light.

I grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Carsyn, baby, I know I just met you, but you'll be fine." The red light switched to a bright green light.

"Okay." She seemed reassured.

"You aren't allergic to dogs, right?" I asked making sure she would be fine.

"No. I love dogs. At home I have a Maltese and a Great Pyrenees. Why?" Carsyn exclaimed.

"We have a baby German Shepherd and a Golden Retriever. I just wanted to make sure you would be fine." I was relieved. Now I was sure everything would be alright.


	3. Chapter 3

Carsyn

We pulled up to a white gate. "Hello Noah!" A female voice said coming from the speaker.

"Hi mom. Can you let us in?" Noah replied.

"Us?" The female voice questioned. "Well sure!"

"Noah! You didn't tell her I'd be coming?" I was scared since they weren't expecting me.

"It'll be fine. I promise!" Noah reassured me.

I finally saw the house. I reminded me of my house only bigger. Noah got out of the car and opened my door. He hugged me. "Don't worry they will love you!" I was still in shock from him hugging me.

"Noah, who might this be?" Noah's dad asked.

"This is Carsyn my new roommate."

"Hello Carsyn. Glad you could join us for dinner!" Noah's mom came peeping out of the door.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Sparks." I said acting like I wasn't scared.

Noah took my hand and walked me inside. Noah greeted me to his two dogs and then took me to his room. It was upstairs. We went down to the dinner table. "Mrs. Sparks, is there anything I could do to help?" I asked politely.

"No, no, sweetie. You are the guest!" Mrs. Sparks said nicely.

Noah pulled a chair out for me the sat down next to me. Mr. and Mrs. Sparks sat down just to talk before we ate.

"So," Mr. Sparks asked "what are you majoring in?"

"Dancing." I said with excitement.

"Oh you must be a great dancer! Maybe you could teach Noah something."

I laughed looking at Noah. The conversation was going good until Mr. Sparks said "What job does your dad have?"

I got teary and started thinking about finding my dad dead on the dock. Noah could tell something was wrong. I tried to hold my tears in by saying, "He died right before I came here. He used to be a brain surgeon." Noah hugged me.

"I'm so sorry to hear that!" Mr. Sparks said feeling bad.

The conversation got quieter. I tried to wipe away the images of my dad. It wasn't working. I excused myself to the restroom. I fixed up my makeup and hair. I got all of my emotions together and came back out. "Are you alright?" Noah asked sympathetically.

"I'll be fine." I said.

"Food is served!" Mrs. Sparks called. I soon forgot about my dad and had a great night.

Noah guided me to the dock with a swinging bench at the end. It made me think of my dad again. Images of finding him dead on the dock raced through my brain. Noah and I sat down on the swing. I cuddled into Noah's side. I looked at his face. His blue eyes seemed darker, more sympathetic. "I'm sorry." Noah said.

"About what?" I questioned.

"Your dad, that conversation, everything." Noah said

I looked up at him like he was crazy. He did nothing wrong. I felt bad. His baby German Shepered trotted down the dock and curled up next to Noah. "You did nothing wrong." I stated.

Noah replied by kissing my forehead and saying "I love you." I had many boyfriends before but Noah was the sweetest. I only knew him for less than twenty four hours and I already loved him.

"I love you too" I told Noah. I had no trouble saying it and it felt natural. We sat on the dock watching the Gulf. We didn't talk. We didn't have to talk. We just sat there and rested.

We said our goodbyes to Noah's parents and went to his car. Noah stood me against his car and kissed me. It felt so right. On the way home that was all I could think about.


	4. Chapter 4

Carsyn

I woke up ready for today, still thinking about our kiss. I went to the kitchen to make iced coffee and passed Noah in the living room. We just watched each other. "Do you want any iced coffee?" I asked Noah.

"Sure." Noah replied. "My favorite!"

I came back with two mugs of iced coffee. I gave Noah his and cuddled up next to him.

"What time do you have classes today?" Noah asked me.

"Only one class today at 1." I exclaimed "I also plan to go to the gym."

"Maybe we could go to the gym together. Have to get ready for football." Noah said. "I do have one class today though at 2. What do you have tomorrow? I don't have any classes tomorrow."

"Me either." I was relieved we would have at least one day to be together. "It is a special day tomorrow! My eighteenth birthday!"

"Well, I better start planning something nice!" Noah said. He kissed me and got off the couch. "Gym time!" He screamed! We both laughed. He took my glass and put it in the dishwasher. We both went to our rooms to get ready.


	5. Chapter 5

Noah

I walked out of my room to the living room in some black mesh shorts. Soon Carsyn came out in a tight tank top that left about one and a half an inch in between her short, shorts and tank. Her beautiful beach wavy, blond hair was now tied up into a pony tail revealing her shoulders. I looked for her bright blue eyes that matched mine. I could see them trailing down my tone torso. "You look stunning!" I exclaimed!

"Noah, honey, I'm in workout clothes! Stop trying to make me feel good!" Carsyn laughed.

"I'm serious!" I laughed too.

"Now you," Carsyn took a long pause, "are stunning." She laughed. Before I knew it Carsyn was straddled on my lap. She kissed me with her hands feeling my torso.

"Are you two going to have a make out session or go to the gym?" Emma joked.

"Well we better get going!" I yelled. I repositioned Carsyn so I was holding her bridal style. Then I got up and took her outside. We jogged to the gym which was only a half mile away. I couldn't keep my eyes off of Carsyn. She was tempting enough, but now she had two inches of her belly showing. I got a good workout in but not my normal. I can't keep focused around her. Carsyn was the only thing on my mind. After three hours of working out, we left. We walked to the dorm, talking in the sunny weather.

We finally got home. Carsyn got dressed for her class. Emma walked up to me. "What are you planning on doing tomorrow?"

"I have no idea! I think I'm going to get her a dog. She seemed to be missing her dogs at home."

"That's a good idea. I always wanted a dog around." Emma exclaimed.

"Well I have to get ready for classes." I said.

"Me too." Emma said.

I couldn't drive Carsyn to her class today. She left the house first. I took that time to plan tomorrow knowing it would be the only time I'm away from her. I had to leave for class.


	6. Chapter 6

Carsyn

I woke up and walked to my door. It was shut. There was a note on it.

_Carsyn,_

_Happy birthday baby!_

_This will be a day to remember!_

_I'll be waiting for you!_

_If you can find me!_

_Love,_

_Noah_

I couldn't wait to see what we were doing today! I walked out of my room. In the middle of the hallway there was a box.

_Carsyn,_

_Way to go!_

_You're on the right path!_

_Open the box!_

_I hope you like it!_

_Love, _

_Noah_

I opened the box finding a gorgeous diamond necklace. I put it on. I turned the corner to the living room and found a bigger box on the couch.

_Carsyn,_

_I hope you love the necklace!_

_Open the box._

_I hope you find me!_

_Love,_

_Noah_

I opened the box and there was a sexy bikini I saw in the Victoria Secret catalog, beautiful white sandals, 'super skinny' jeans, and a stunning shirt. I figured that Emma picked it out. I still loved Noah for it though. I put on the clothes and did my hair. I peeked in the kitchen and there was a plate of food. I kept searching for Noah. The front door had a note on it.

_Carsyn,_

_I love you!_

_Open the door!_

_Love,_

_Noah_

I couldn't wait to open the door. The door opened rapidly and I saw Noah with a dog on a pink leash. I ran up to him. I hugged and kissed him and asked, "What kind of dog is that?"

"A Shorkie. A Shih Tzu and a Yorkie." He exclaimed! "Are you ready for a great day?"

"Yeah!" I jumped for joy. "You really didn't have to buy me all of this!"

"I know. I wanted too." Noah kissed me and brought me inside.

He set the plate of food on the table. He then fed me and him food. "What do you want to name him?" Noah questioned.

"I don't care. Let's get this straight. This will be our dog. Not just my dog." I said.

"Why?" Noah questioned.

"He will represent our love for each other." I said.

"How about Harley?" Emma pitched in.

"I love it" Noah and I said in unison.

Once Noah was done feeding me fruit we took Harley and left. Noah took me to the beach. He had a picnic blanket already set up. Harley ran to the blanket, while Noah and I walked hand in hand. I took off my shirt and pants leaving me only in a bikini. Noah now was only wearing swimming trunks too. Noah flopped down on his belly and I cuddled next to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Noah

I couldn't resist the urge to put my hands all over Carsyn. "Do you need me to put sun tan lotion on you?" Noah questioned.

"Of course." She laughed "Would you like me to put some sun tan lotion on you?"

"Oh yeah!" I laughed

I applied it all over her. I was getting a little close to her butt. I massaged her after I hit every possible place on her body. It was her turn to put sun tan lotion on me. Carsyn learned the points of my body that gets me roused up. Harley ran around the private beach like he owned it. I gave her another massage just so I could be that close to her. I sat on her back kissing her back and neck learning her rousing areas.

"Let's go in the water." Carsyn yelped.

I got up and carried her bridal style into the ocean, with Harley following us going no further then the dry beach. The water was warm. We made out in the ocean. I have to say she is a great kisser. We got tired of standing so we cuddled on the blanket again.

I ran back to my car to get my football. "I'm going to teach you how to play football."

Carsyn looked up like I was crazy. "Only if I can teach you how to dance." She was good at making deals.

"Fine." I said.

Carsyn is stronger than I expected. If I dance as well as she throws the football, she'll be proud of me. "You're a great football player!" I yelled over to her.

"Dancing time!" She yelled back. She got out her iPod and played a classical toon. This was the first time even I saw her dance. I guess she'll be surprised that my mom put me in dance classes when I was little. She told me exactly what to do and I did it flawless. Our ending stance consisted of her leg on my shoulder. That is extremely sexy, especially when she is in a bikini. She lowered her leg gracefully and we started to make out.


End file.
